


biting back

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angry Kissing, Community: femslash100, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Love Bites, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I reckon you’ve got a bark that’s worse than your bite,” says Paige, and <b>oh</b>, AJ’s going to show <b>her</b>.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1894277.html">Challenge #508</a> - "teeth" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	biting back

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime soon after summerslam 2014, making paige the divas champion.

“That’s twice now I’ve taken the title from you,” Paige says when she draws back from the kiss. Who even _knows_ how they got to this, given how much AJ hates her, how much Paige has to hate AJ back. Then again, AJ isn’t sure how half her actual relationships got started, and whatever this is with Paige isn’t anywhere near as deep as any of those got. Yet.

“But I’ll take it back,” AJ tells her. She hates that her voice is starting to sound hoarse from all the kissing, hates that Paige has the ability to do this to her. (Though she knows she loves it at the same time. AJ’s always had a bit of a thing for dysfunction.) “I’ve done it before. And I’ll do it again. We both _know_ I will.”

Paige raises an eyebrow. She’s smirking, always too cocky for her own good, and AJ wants to _ruin_ her.

“Really? I reckon you’ve got a bark that’s worse than your bite,” says Paige, and _oh_ , AJ’s going to show _her_.

AJ leans in for another kiss, making it as hard and bruising as she possibly can. When she pulls away, she angles herself so she can sink her teeth into Paige’s neck instead, and – _yes_. Paige can’t keep in the moan, and there’ll be a mark there for sure, something to attest that AJ will be leaving her mark on Paige in the ring, too – and then, it’ll be something for everyone to see.


End file.
